


He's My Dumbass

by imthehotgirl



Series: Can You Love Me Most? [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can You Love Me Most Series, Dumbass is an Endearment, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Really It Is, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Theo is Liam's best friend. And that's all he is. Right?Mason and Corey don't seem to think so.





	He's My Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. No disrespect is meant. This fic takes place before 'Love Me Like You Mean It'. It can be read as a standalone.  
> Enjoy!

Liam wasn’t exactly sure when it’d happened but somewhere between the Ghost Riders and the Anuk-ite Theo had become an integral part of his everyday life. 

He couldn’t go a few hours without texting with the chimera, calling him up or just checking in with him, making sure Theo was okay.

And when he found out Theo was sleeping in his truck…? Yeah, okay, he might’ve overreacted by insisting the older boy follow him home and then locking the guest bedroom in an attempt to get Theo to actually fall asleep on a freaking bed for once. But what the hell else was he supposed to do? The guy was friggin’ stubborn. He’d show Theo. He could be stubborn too.

“What the hell, Liam? You-you locked Theo in your guest bedroom?” Mason demanded in disbelief over the phone on video chat that night once Liam was sure Theo would be okay.

“He’s fine, Mason. At least now he is. The guy was sleeping in his friggin’ truck. He just needs some decent sleep, ya know? I’ll tell him in the morning that my parents want him to stay with us,” Liam said, stretching out more fully on his bed.

“But aren’t you forgetting…?” Mason began, but was interrupted mid-sentence.

“Hey, dumbass, did you really forget about the supernatural strength? Part werewolf and part were-coyote, remember?” Theo snarled, stepping into the room, his eyes narrowed as he put the doorknob he’d removed from the door of the guest bedroom onto Liam’s dresser.

“Shit,” Liam muttered, giving Theo a weak smile.

Theo rolled his eyes, pulling the covers on Liam’s bed aside. “Move over, idiot,” he said, climbing into the bed next to Liam when the werewolf gave him room. “Thanks, Dunbar,” he mumbled, giving Liam a grateful smile.

“Sure,” Liam murmured, his eyes softening as he looked at the chimera.

“Ooh, so does this mean that the two of you are boyfr…” Mason began but was immediately cut-off.

“Weren’t you listening, Mason? He’s my dumbass,” Theo interjected with a smirk.

Liam nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’m his dumb… Hey!” he protested, tossing a pillow at Theo in retaliation.

Theo chuckled at his joke as he finally tried going to sleep.

“Good night, Mason,” Liam growled, ending the call with his best friend, mentally reminding himself to clear things up with Mason about the nature of his relationship with Theo before turning his attention to the chimera. “Hey, Theo, I know you’re still awake.”

Theo groaned, cracking an eye open. “So this is going to be one of those friendships? Dammit. Remind me to punch you in the face tomorrow morning so order can be restored with the universe,” he muttered, clearly annoyed at being kept awake.

“Sure thing,” Liam readily agreed. “Theo, you-you’re one of my best friends. You know that? Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were sleeping in your truck?”

Theo shrugged, slightly taken aback at the Beta’s honesty. “I dunno, Dunbar. I guess I didn’t want your pity. Or your charity.”

“Looks like you’re my dumbass too then. It’s not pity or charity when someone who cares about you is looking out for you, Theo. That’s friendship,” Liam insisted, grabbing a hold of Theo’s hand in his own.

“Oh, well, then you’re my best friend, Liam,” Theo murmured.

“Yeah,” Liam mumbled in understanding, his exhaustion over the events of the night finally hitting him. “Good night.”

And the two of them soon fell asleep.

**

A few weeks later Liam and Theo were hanging out with Mason and Corey at Mason’s having a movie marathon.

Theo had been out late the previous night on patrol with the Sheriff, making sure no hunters had started gravitating back towards Beacon Hills unbeknownst to the pack.

So in between the friends’ good natured arguing over which movie was up next and finally choosing a movie, Theo had passed out and was using Liam’s shoulder as a pillow much to Mason’s and Corey’s amusement.

“What?!” Liam snapped in a harsh whisper, doing his best to keep his voice low so as not to wake the chimera.

“We were just wondering if you had something you wanted to tell us?” Mason asked, smirking at Liam while Corey hid his grin behind his hand.

“There’s nothing to tell!” Liam exclaimed angrily.

“Really? Because lately it kind of seems like you and Theo are dating,” Corey said, suddenly all serious.

“We’re not dating! Yeah, we’re close, but so what? We’ve been through some serious crap together. It was bound to cement our friendship because that’s what we are. Theo is my best friend not my boyfriend, all right? I mean, he-he’s a dumbass!” Liam protested.

“Last I checked you and I were best friends, Liam. And you’ve never let me drool on your shoulder,” Mason pointed out.

Liam rolled his eyes, huffing out an annoyed breath as he glared at Mason and Corey.

“How many times do I have to tell you guys that there’s nothing going on between me and Theo before you’ll actually start believing me?”

“You tell ‘em, baby,” Theo mumbled, drawing even closer to Liam in his sleep.

Liam buried his face in his hands. “Dammit. Can we just watch the movie now?” the question coming out muffled sounding as he spoke.

“Baby?!” Corey mouthed to Mason, his eyes widening in surprise as he and his boyfriend shared a meaningful look with one another.

“Shh!” Mason exclaimed softly, his eyes darting nervously over to where Liam and Theo sat.

Liam clenched his teeth, glaring at the television screen, doing his best to ignore the sound of Theo’s quiet laughter in his ear.

**

“You know you doing this kind of shit for me is only going to make Mason and Corey think we’re together,” Liam grumbled, glaring at the extra ketchup packets and napkins Theo had brought over to their lunch table for him.

Theo’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But we are together,” he replied, sitting down next to Liam.

Liam sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “Not literally, dumbass. What I mean is, you being nice to me isn’t going to make them stop thinking we’re a couple. If anything it’s just making things worse,” he insisted.

“Well, excuse me for trying to do something nice for my best friend! You can be a real friggin’ jerk, Liam, you know that?” Theo demanded, glaring at him.

“Takes one to know one,” Liam shot back.

“Maybe next time I’ll just punch you and save us both the trouble,” Theo threatened.

“Would you, please? That’d be great, thanks,” Liam retorted sarcastically, continuing to scowl at Theo.

“Ooh, did we interrupt a lover’s spat?” Mason asked, unable to hide his smirk as he and Corey came up to them.

“Shut up!” Liam and Theo yelled in unison.

“I think we did,” Corey nodded in agreement with what Mason had said.

“Liam?” Theo asked warily, catching sight of Liam’s eyes glowing yellow and his claws appearing. “Liam? Hey, Mason and Corey are just being jerks. That’s all this is, okay? Come on, Dunbar. Look at me,” he coaxed softly, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Liam’s arm. “No need to spin out of control, all right? And all the crap I was saying earlier was just me…”

“You being my dumbass. I get it, Theo,” Liam murmured, finally meeting his friend’s gaze. The relief flooding Theo’s features didn’t escape Liam’s notice now that he’d finally calmed down and any traces of the werewolf were gone. “Sorry for freaking you out,” he muttered.

“I’m fine. You feeling okay?” Theo replied in concern.

Liam shook his head. “Not really. I’ve got too much stuff going on in my head. I kind of want to get out of here so we can talk.”

“You want to ditch?” Theo asked and got to his feet once Liam nodded in confirmation. “All right. I guess we’ll see you guys later,” he continued, directing his comment to Corey and Mason as he helped Liam to his feet.

“Just try to figure your shit out, huh? The whole ‘will they, won’t they’ thing is getting a little old,” Mason said.

Theo turned his full attention towards Mason upon hearing him. “Can I hurt him now?” he growled low in his throat, the question for Liam’s benefit.

“No. You’re on ‘Team Good’ remember, Theo?” Liam reminded him.

“But you’re pissed at him too,” Theo said, brightening slightly at the thought.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not gonna let you hurt one of my best friends just because you’re trying to be a vigilante for the sake of our friendship,” Liam replied.

“Dammit,” Theo snarled in annoyance, Liam waving goodbye to his friends before the two of them made it through the cafeteria, intent on heading to the parking lot.

**

Once they got home Liam made a beeline for his room, Theo at his heels. Liam immediately sat on his bed upon entering the room and watched silently as Theo settled into his desk chair.

“You wanted to talk?” Theo reminded him, sufficiently pulling Liam from his thoughts.

“Oh, right,” he responded belatedly, flashing Theo a weak smile as heat flooded his features. “So, um, I…I don’t know where to start…” he trailed off.

Theo snorted, shaking his head, his eyes dancing in amusement.

“You’re such a dumbass sometimes, Dunbar. What’s going on?” he asked.

“What if…what if Mason and Corey have a point?” Liam asked.

“Meaning what exactly?” Theo replied.

“Meaning… What if we should be dating?” Liam asked softly.

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Theo demanded in surprise.

Liam shrugged. “Maybe?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me feel loved or anything, Dunbar. Geeze, you suck at this,” he grumbled, running a hand over his face before getting to his feet and walking over to the bed, finally sitting down next to Liam.

“Well, sorry. I must’ve left my ‘How To Woo Your Former Enemy Turned Lover: Supernatural Edition, subsection: Chimeras’ handbook at Mason’s,” Liam replied dryly.

“Shut up, Dunbar,” Theo murmured hoarsely, leaning closer to Liam.

The kiss was soft, tentative at first, but then Theo shifted slightly and without really knowing how it happened Liam was flat on his back with his boyfriend’s tongue in his mouth as their kissing intensified.

A short while later they broke apart, their breathing slowly evening out as Theo rested his forehead against Liam’s shoulder in what Liam assumed was an attempt to ground himself.

“Damn,” he finally croaked, his voice sounding raspy to his own ears as he spoke.

“No shit,” Theo laughed, looking Liam in the eyes.

“Why the hell have we never done that before?” Liam demanded in confusion.

“Because we’re a couple of dumbasses that’s why,” Theo replied resolutely, his lips brushing against Liam’s again for a brief moment.

“But…?” Liam asked hesitantly, his eyes roaming over Theo’s features worriedly.

“Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend, Dunbar,” Theo said.

Liam let out a small sigh of relief, unable to hide his grin. “And…?” he asked pointedly, smirking up at Theo.

Theo snorted, his eyes flooding with mirth. “And yes, baby, I’m still your dumbass,” he said, the two of them grinning into the next kiss they shared.

THE END


End file.
